1. Field of Use
The device subject of this disclosure is used in conjunction with insulated pipes and vessels. These pipe or vessels are metal and covered with an insulating material and typically a second metal covering or metal jacket. Inspection plugs provide access through the outer metal layer and the insulation layer in order that the condition of the inner pipe can be assessed by ultrasonic or other means.
2. Related Technology
Access ports have been previously used such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,576.